


Dragon Does Art

by ladydragona



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Fanart, M/M, Snake!Crowley - Freeform, Suggestive, mild bestiality implications, mild nudity, tags will be updated as new art is added, you can blame various good omens discords for most of these
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:28:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25721341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragona/pseuds/ladydragona
Summary: Fanart I have made over the past few months. More will be added as I make 'em.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 19





	1. Table of Contents

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 1 is a table of contents with possible warnings. If anything needs to be tagged for please let me know!

Table of Contents

  1. Also Sound in Crowley's Flat  

    * Mild Nudity, Snake!Crowley, Suggestive
  2. The Serpent and the Apple 
    * Snake!Crowley
  3. Two Man-Shaped Beings and a Duck 
    * Mild Nudity, Suggestive, Mild Bestiality Implications
  4. A Snake and His Angels Sword 
    * Snake!Crowley
  5. Lazy Sunday Morning 
    * Snake!Crowley, Nudity




	2. Also found in Crowley Flat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We all know about ‘The Wrestling Statue’… but what if Crowley has more suggestive art in his flat?
> 
> OR; the Ace Omens server posted a picture of a very similar table and it was suggested ‘but what if the person was Aziraphale?’ and I had to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reference for the original table can be found [here](https://images.app.goo.gl/3PyYygQtsShEEBv76)


	3. The Serpent and the Apple

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Icon I made for myself


	4. Two Man-Shaped Beings and a Duck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just two man-shaped beings and a duck. Nothing else to see here folks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [This](https://images.app.goo.gl/DECwP566CUYw1EGs8) image came up in The A.Z. Fell & Co. discord and someone asked ‘but make it A/C and with a duck’ and I saw my calling… I’m not apologizing.


	5. A Snake and His Angels Sword

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A snake and a sword.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realized, belatedly, that I am an artist and can make my fics fancy, so I designed my own page-break!


	6. Lazy Sunday Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aziraphale lazing with his snake husband ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This [Hagrid](https://64.media.tumblr.com/e8c61401f5244f557cac044404b8a920/97567d7ca1a268ec-d2/s540x810/22c6860794eae51eebdfe9b0e2cccae15a239fc1.png) showed up in the GO-Events discord and I thought I'd try my hand at making it less cursed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All art can also be found on my [tumblr](https://theladydrgn.tumblr.com/) under '#dragon does art'

**Author's Note:**

> All art can also be found on my [tumblr](https://theladydrgn.tumblr.com/) under '#dragon does art'


End file.
